Conventionally, there has been proposed an automatic clutch control apparatus in which in a case where an actual clutch stroke does not reach a target clutch disengagement stroke and it is judged that flow rate compensation is necessary, a flow rate of fluid to be supplied to a clutch is increased to compensate for lack of flow rate by turning on a pump motor (for instance, see Patent Literature 1).